Vaccines are one of the most cost-effective measures available to the health care industry. There remains, however, an urgent need to develop safe and effective vaccines and adjuvants for a variety of diseases, including those due to infection by pathogenic agents, cancers, genetic defects and other disorders of the immune system. Publications on vaccine, for example, Rabinovich et al., Science 265, 1401-1404 (1994), state that there is still a need for safe and heat-stable vaccines that can be administered orally and that need to be administered only a few times, preferably early in life. Also preferred are combination vaccines that can protect individuals from more than one disease, as well as vaccines that do not require an adjuvant and that can elicit mucosal immunity. To date very few, if any, vaccines meet all of these criteria.
Subunit vaccines, the development of which was made possible by recombinant DNA technology, have been disappointing to date as they exhibit only limited immunogenicity. One example is the recent clinical testing of several HIV (human immunodeficiency virus) subunit vaccines which has been stopped due not only to limited efficacy of the vaccines but also because in some cases immunized individuals showed accelerated disease progression when they were subsequently exposed to HIV; see, for example, Cohen, Science 264:1839 (1994); and Cohen, Science 264: 660 (1994). One disadvantage of subunit vaccines, as well as of killed virus and recombinant live virus vaccines, is that while they appear to stimulate a strong humoral immune response, they fail to elicit protective cellular immunity. A major conclusion at the 1994 International AIDS Conference was that there remains a need for a cytotoxic T cell-mediated response to prevent, or reduce, HIV infectivity, which to date is lacking in vaccines in the clinic. In addition, HIV vaccines tested to date have failed to elicit immunity at the mucosal surfaces where primary HIV infection occurs.
Furthermore, the only adjuvants approved for use in the United States are the aluminum salts aluminum hydroxide and aluminum phosphate, neither of which stimulates cell-mediated immunity. In addition, aluminum salt formulations cannot be frozen or lyophilized, and such adjuvants are not effective with all antigens.
Yeast cells have been used in the production of subunit protein vaccines, including some of those tested in the aforementioned HIV vaccine trials. Yeast has also been fed to animals prior to immunization to try to prime the immune response in a non-specific manner (i.e., to stimulate phagocytosis as well as the production of complement and interferon). The results have been ambiguous, and such protocols have not generated protective cellular immunity; see, for example, Fattal-German et al., Dev. Biol. Stand. 77: 115-120 (1992) and Bizzini et al., FEMS Microbiol. Immunol. 2: 155-167 (1990).
In addition to vaccines, many gene and drug therapies require efficient and specific delivery vehicles to ensure the greatest possible benefit. Lack of an adequate delivery vehicle is a major roadblock to the application of gene therapy and significantly limits the therapeutic potential of many drugs. For example, recent reports have indicated that adenovirus vectors, which are currently being tested in the clinic for gene therapy applications, are stimulating undesirable immune and inflammatory responses and do not appear to be integrating in a desired manner; see, for example, Engelhardt et al., Human Gene Therapy 5: 1217-1229 (1994) and references cited therein.
Another major hurdle for yeast vaccine technology is the manufacturing process. Yeast cells have been cultured in the laboratories for many years and standard culture conditions have been established. See, for example, Methods of Enzymology, Vol. 194, Guthrie et al., eds., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press (1990). Standard operating protocols generally involve culturing yeast in media that is acidic as measured by pH levels. However, culturing yeast in acidic media may result in the yeast exhibiting different biological properties that are not optimal for using yeast as antigen-bearing vehicles for purposes of immunomodulation or making vaccines. Thus, there is a need for methods for growing yeast such that the yeast exhibit properties that make them better suited for being antigen-bearing vehicles. The invention disclosed herein in based, in part, on the discovery that while yeast can grow in acidic media, the biological properties that the yeast exhibit when grown in acidic media is not as desirable as when yeast are grown in media that is at neutral pH levels.
The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.